


Streets of Rape

by RoosReads



Series: Bare Knuckle Deep [1]
Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: A gang of intrepid fighters stands between Blaze and the insidious Mr and Ms. Y, but what could possibly stop a seasoned fighter from kicking ass and taking names? Nothing short of a series of lewd and perverted events, of course!
Series: Bare Knuckle Deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792099
Kudos: 2





	Streets of Rape

  
  


Screaming Jay, a man white as ranch sauce and bland as mayonnaise lingered around The Rising Sun’s decrepit restroom. All his gangster life he had dreamed of taking down one of the hotshot cops and amateur detectives that had fought back against Mr. X during his multiple takeovers. Granted he was a kid at the time, and his parents always told him he should get real ambitions, but they had long since fallen victim to the Ys hypnotic music and they were totally boring. He was better than that, for sure.

Beneath the bathroom, in the dank sewers that ran through the city, Jay could hear the cacophony of battle over the rumbling music. The bass pulsed against the shoddy ceramic floor and gripped the bathroom stalls with a violent grip, shaking and beating against their walls with a nonstop chaotic beat and blitzing rhythm.

In between the pauses in the track, the brawling became louder and more fierce. Rumors had gone around about their return, and Jay, along with his gang of virtually faceless bros, were lying in wait to ambush whichever ballsy hero came out of the sewer grate. They numbered six, maybe seven strong. No way in hell one person stood a chance. Not even a double team could take them all on at once. They were the toughest, bloodiest battlers this side of West Street, and nothing brought them more pleasure than to dine on the succulent taste of a bare body. Even Kickin’ Kevin, the most hardcore stall kicker on the East Coast was in his corner, and after they defeated, whichever “hero” would erupt from the ground; they’d surely be rewarded by the new bosses in town.

Like a gift from God, the sewer grate was flung to the ceiling, and a gorgeous sight graced the band of hotheads. She wore a black jacket over her shoulders, completely unzipped to show off her fiery red bra and equally tremendous bust held within. Jay and the gang were awestruck. Their eyes wandered downwards, to two belts fastened around her red mini-skirt, cascading around her voluptuous thighs and the unseen place between them that beckoned out to the gang, like free beer at their favorite bar. After taking longer than a standard glance at her sexy body, Jay remembered just who it was that stood before him.

“Blaze Fielding! Boys, we got a celebrity on our hands! Let’s start with those nice tits and-”

Seemingly deaf to their words, or simply uncaring, Blaze leapt into the gang and shared with them a level of pain they had never felt before. A never-ending assault of roundhouse kicks, fireballs, and haymakers would make quick work of the would-be assailants, if not without some quick thinking by their genius leader.

Surviving one of Blaze’s harsh and near-crippling flurries, Jay rallied his strength and lunged with his arms outstretched. His plan was devilish and bold. If it weren’t for the mobsters he had looked up to, there’s no way he’d try such an incredibly brash strategy. No, this was bound to work. It had to. It worked in all the movies and comics he’d read, and all the higher-ups swore by it. Today was the day that Jay made himself known to the crime world at large!

  
  


Fielding’s endless string of combos on the helpless mooks ground to a halt.

_What the hell?_

One of the skinny gangbangers held two handfuls of her breasts, the matter of which painted his bruised face a light red from what little blushing his cheeks could muster. She was confused, but luckily for Jay, she had paused.

This was their chance to take her down! Now, while she was overwhelmed with ecstasy and sexual energy! They’d take turns passing her around, while she slowly succumbed to the lust bouncing off the walls. She’d be an average cum slut in no time and gladly swallow their massive loads! Then he’d take her to the Ys and make a fortune! It was a plan so crazy that it had to work. It just had to! Now, for his next move he’d get rid of that skirt and see just what she was packing under there. No reason in hiding it from her new masters.

“You don’t know it but uh-” Jay smiled, massaging the stunned brunette. “We’ve already won.”

She was silent. Perfect. He didn’t like it when they talked back anyhow.

“Is that right?”

Her voice ripped the young idiot from his fantasy like wax paper being torn from his chest.

“Wh-What?! You’re not supposed to be able to resist!”

Blaze scoffed and grabbed both of his wrists, before lifting off the ground.

A single tear trailed down Jay’s face. “Crap…”

  
  


The crimson-clad hero landed behind the arrogant jackass and suplexed his skull directly into the crumbling floor. With masterful technique, Fielding bounced to her feet with a lift off of Jay’s back. His friends were dumbstruck, and in a matter of seconds, they were struck dumb.

  
  


Jay stared upward, at a beautiful night sky his mind had conjured, and wondered where it all went wrong. Maybe he should have tried harder in school. Maybe it was the crowd he hung out with back in middle school. Kickin’ Kevin always told him he was too smart for them, and maybe he was right. How was Kevin doing?

Jay’s consciousness briefly returned to reality, and to Kevin spiraling through the air, into the bathroom stall he so lovingly kicked day in and day out. It was karmic in a way. It was surprising too, from a point of view, that Jay’s mind could finally understand karma and ethics. His vision faded as Fielding left the bathroom and entered the bar proper. Maybe this was the wake up call he needed, after all. Spending his life in a shitty restroom with a bunch of delinquents was an awful way to spend his life. And maybe, just maybe, a swift kick to the head was all he needed to get his life back on track.

  
  


An emblazoned neon skull flanked by bat wings adorned one of the bar’s walls, casting a harsh red light against the conspicuously polished hard wood floors. Bar-stools and tables had been heaved to each end of the bar, leaving a clearly designated path straight to the back door into the alleyway. Between the buxom beauty’s goal and the fighting spirit burning inside of her was another pair of goons, though this one looked ill-fit for a bar room brawl. Blaze could tell something was off.

Suddenly, she felt something short of a freight train colliding with her back, toppling her to the ground. Was it those idiots in the bathroom? Did one of them throw a weapon? How in God’s name did they catch her off guard?

“Well look what we got, Sugar. Waltz’n right into our little trap.”

A mature, womanly voice said from behind Blaze. The force relented from her back, revealing itself to be a burly but short woman who had tackled her and brought her down. She stood with two other women of similar muscular magnificence and stature, in cut off varsity jackets and gaudy yoga pants, topped off with tinted biker helmets.

“Name’s Honey, honey.” The tackler said, joining her partners in standing over Blaze. “This here’s Sugar and Caramel.”

Blaze quickly sighed and rolled to her feet, ready for anything. A cheap bum rush spoke wonders for how they’d handle a direct confrontation. She easily had the upper hand, and these stooges would end up just like those jackasses in the bathroom in two minutes tops.

“Now, listen here. You go walkin’ your cute self back home and forget you ever wanted to fight Mr and Ms Y, or you’ll deal with what’s on all my friends’ minds. Deal?”

What was she talking about? Blaze cocked her head to the side and Honey snickered in response, pointing to her chest.

“You can’t even make it outta the amateur hour in that bathroom,” she cackled, watching Blaze pull her top back over her exposed breasts. “And you think you can beat us?”

“I think you fight dirty, and you talk a taller game than you stand.” Fielding quipped.

Caramel and Sugar jived and jabbed at the stammering Honey, before Blaze followed up with, “I’m gonna walk out of this bar, Honey, then I’m gonna kick your boss’ asses. You three can wait here for the cops to arrive and arrest every one of you. Good goddamn night.”

Caramel and her friends collected themselves as Blaze spun around and headed toward the alleyway exit. Fueled by their ribbing, Honey puffed out her chest and charged at Blaze once more, screaming, “That’s about enough outta you!” She was pissed, to a nuclear degree. This thirty-something no-name dressed like a sidewalk strip tease came through and talked pure shit to her in front of the crew. And to top it off, she actually expected to walk out in one piece? _Get real_ , she thought to herself. _I’m gonna own this bitch!_

Blaze’s boot ended Honey’s tackle in an instant, catapulting her portly body into the air with a backflip. She landed behind the leggy bimbo, fuming with rage. Luckily for her, backup was on the way, and the battle was officially on!

Sugar and Blaze traded an incredible series of blows into the other’s guard. All the while Caramel slipped past and helped Honey to her feet.

A thought slipped through Blaze’s intense focus, _Sh-Shit she’s fast,_ before, almost miraculously, she spotted an opening. Straight up the middle, to the jaw of her helmet. One punch was all she needed to rock Sugar’s dome of a helmet and send her camping. She couldn’t afford to miss the window she’d been given. It was now or never!

Blaze sent a fist right up the gut, directly into Sugar’s wide open chin. A split second before she could connect and end the fight, Sugar’s stance completely changed. She rammed her torso into Blaze’s, absorbing the punch into her chest and pressing Fielding’s arm between the two of their bodies in a mass of flesh.

“Ugh, what are you?-”

Sugar pressed on, unphased by the errant strike. _Was it her plan the whole time?_ Blaze wondered. _Or did she get lucky?_ Either way, her advantage was growing larger with every passing moment. Sugar lifted the stunned brunette into the air with incredible speed and jumped, pinning the martial artist’s head between her legs. _What the hell?!_ Now upside down, Fielding sent a handful of punches and wayward kicks awry, but the polished hardwood floors were coming in fast. She had to do something, anything, before she was delivered to an early demise. _I can’t lose like this!_

With her remaining energy channeled into her free hand, Blaze sent out a blast of fire beneath them, into the wooden floorboards. The blast sent an upward force directly against Sugar’s piledrive, rapidly slowing their descent. The special move, however, was not enough. The directional blast dissipated as quickly as it impacted the pair, and they tumbled to the ground. Sugar’s grip loosened in the chaotic blast, and as they rolled across the floor, Blaze delivered a kick directly into the visor of her helmet, launching her out of the clutches of the brawny biker.

“You-You’re good,” Sugar said between heavy breaths.“Shame I only got a souvenir.” She held Blaze’s police jacket in a wad around her fist, before ripping it apart and tossing the shreds aside. “Some kinda cop? Ex-cop? Guess it makes sense. Never woulda’ figured considering you’re a looker and all. Can’t believe the sausage fest there would let you get away.”

A looming shadow cast over Blaze’s back.

“We won’t let you go that easy.”

She spun around with a roundhouse kick, but it was caught dead in its tracks. With one hand, Caramel had caught her leg by the ankle of her boot, stopping it inches from her face. With a smooth voice, riddled with malicious intent, Caramel lovingly goaded her wolf pack.

“Let’s try something else, girls.”

  
  


Honey appeared and restrained Blaze’s other leg, hoisting her in the air. Blaze’s fingertips could barely touch the ground, limiting the leverage she’d need to escape. She had to think of something.

“Sugar, c’mere. Let’s have a little fun with our babe in blue.”

Their winded friend chortled in response, “Maybe that’s why she wears red, huh? Cause she ditched the blues?”

Blaze frantically scanned the room, before looking back up the Caramel and Honey, who were parting her legs. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Oh, my, how daring!” Caramel said, faking shock.

Sugar joined at her friend’s side and teasingly ran her finger down Blaze’s thigh. “Kind of a risky choice in panties there, babe” The three biker women paused, looking at Fielding’s red thong riding up against her pussy. “It’s very 90s,” Sugar said, briefly lost in thought.

“That’s what it is! Let’s see if the rest of her looks 90s too, gang.”

Their grip began to slouch for an unseen reason, offering Blaze a few perfect inches to firmly place her hands on the ground to boost herself up. The moment her palms touched the floors, a jolt shot up her spine from between her legs. Blaze’s head whipped upwards, to the trio of women looking between her spread legs. Their helmets had been tossed aside, and wide smiles were worn on each of their faces.

“Not very 90s at all, Caramel. She’s bald down there!”

She could feel it now. They had pulled her thong down to her thighs, and the air around them was sinister. The trio’s hands were looming overhead, going in for some kind of sick pleasure trip to get themselves off. Unfortunately, for them, Blaze was anything but a cheap thrill. With a quick vault, she used her upper body strength to launch herself off the ground and into the air above them.

In unison the three bikers looked up at her and shouted, “Huh?!” before Blaze somersaulted forwards, flipping Caramel and Honey down to their stomachs.

_Still one left!_

  
  


Blaze rose to her feet, but her momentum was stifled by a pair of chubby fingers penetrating the special place between her thighs. “Ugh, Sugar.”

“Yeah, babe. Me.”

Her voice came from right beside her ear, almost inside of Fielding’s head.

“Didn’t think you could take us down that easy huh?” Her voice tormented Blaze with every inch that her fingers sank deeper into her pussy.

_Ugh, get real!_

Her anger and humiliation boiling, the seasoned judo fighter threw a shoulder back into Sugar’s face, prompting a wail of pain before the muscular woman relented from her perverted attack, after one final tug between Blaze’s thighs.

Finally free from any grabs, the frantic heroine scrambled away and pulled her skirt back down over her exposed pussy, before looking back down at the situation she was in.

“Come on, red!” Caramel and the girls stood ready, with Sugar throwing the shreds of a red thong over her shoulder. “Let’s go for real!”

Blaze clenched her fists and sprinted at full speed. Her fury was spilling over, and with every ounce of rage that poured into her blood, Blaze’s murderous intent grew tenfold. Her hatred was focused into a concentrated, ultimate attack, that would leave the three creeps broken. Fielding was done with them and their perverted shit.

She slid between Caramel and the others and rose into the air, with a blue aura pouring out from her body. In an instant, it exploded into a magnificent floral pattern, blasting Honey and the others with a scorching flame that sent them careening away.

Her energy spent once again, Blaze dropped to her hands and knees, savoring a victory well earned. The breeze against her loins would take time to get used to, but so long as anyone wouldn’t go looking, the compromise could be best left ignored. What couldn’t be ignored was the rustling behind her. A commotion was building from a pile of tables, and it wasn’t until Blaze paid it a second of her attention, that she knew her sweet victory hadn’t yet come.

The flames from Blaze’s ultimate attack left Caramel, Honey and Sugar’s clothes in tatters. They emerged from the exhausted judo fighter’s peripherals stark naked, casting aside the remains of their clothes.

“Alright,” Caramel huffed, as the trio staggered forward. “No more fun and games.”

Blaze ran her hand through her thick, luscious hair and popped up her dukes. This was it. The final phase of the fight.

Their eyes all locked to each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Fielding wagered she had more strength in her reserves than the three of them, but they had the numbers. She knew, however, that they were recovering more and more with every passing second, while the energy she spent couldn’t be built up over time. It was recharged through the thrill of battle, and she was hesitant to reengage on the drop of a hat. Their tactics were bizarre, and Fielding thought she surely knew where they’d attack next. If she could protect herself and do just enough damage to ready another signature move, she just might slip away unscathed.

“Go!”

Caramel’s voice went off like a gunshot, startling Blaze. They blitzed her from three different directions, striking at the weakened martial artist’s guard without remorse. Something was amiss though, through the slew of hands flying at Fielding. It wasn’t punches they were helplessly hurling at Blaze’s fleeting guard, but palms outstretched. Catching one of Sugar’s hands, their intent was immediately revealed, and foolishly, Blaze hadn’t planned for something so brazen.

  
  


Honey’s hand reached Fielding’s bra and tore it from her body, watching with jubilant glee as her tits waved free in the wind. Blaze turned to catch her bra in vain, leaving herself wide open. Caramel lunged for her skirt, tearing it and her belts away from her flesh with one swift motion. Left stammering trying to recapture her clothes, Blaze was then shoved to her back and left to fend for herself as Sugar took off her scarlet-colored boots and held onto the nude woman by her bare feet.

The trio pounced on their stark naked muse. Sugar pulled on her feet, hosting Fielding’s legs over her shoulders and gorging herself on her quivering and sensitive snatch. Blaze was hit with a sensory overload as soon as the biker’s mouth reached her clit, belting out a moan. Driven by her apparent pleasure Caramel squatted down over her face and held Blaze’s mouth against her soaking wet pussy. Honey joined the symphony of arousal and sweat, opting to jump into the fray and bury her face in Blaze’s rack.

Her lips suckled and tugged on the trapped brunette’s erect nipples, wracking her body with pleasure until her cunt began to burst all over Sugar’s face. “Aww yeah,” she gasped, then returned to Blaze’s dripping pussy, taking great enjoyment in sucking up every ounce of cum that spilled out from her wet hole.

The cold hardwood floor awaited Blaze’s back, as her body collapsed from the weight of her explosive orgasm. She’d never experienced anything as intense as what Caramel and the others put her through. What was to come frightened the exhausted heroine even more. Honey hoisted Blaze’s limp body over her shoulder and slapped her ass with a loud smack, before turning to her friends.

“Let’s head back to the shop, huh girls?”

They shared an affirmative nod and trekked into the darkness, Blaze’s husk of a shell in hand. Drool crept from her slack-jawed mouth and splattered onto the ground. No matter how hard she tried to move or say anything, her limbs ignored her pleas. She was nearly out of life and at wit’s end.

“Glad we bagged a good one here, Sug’. Hard to believe, for real!” She said, with one last hard whack against Blaze’s jiggling butt.

The spank would be her last. It marked the end of the bikers’ victory and the destruction of the criminal overlords that they followed.

  
  


As the ripples of Honey’s slap resonated through Blaze’s ass, she rapidly blinked out of existence.

“What the hell?!” The worn-out bikers screamed in a panic.

“Where did she go? Honey, what did you do?!” Caramel screamed, shaking her friend.

Sugar broke up the confusion, with a finger outstretched to the ceiling. “LOOK!”

  
  


Blaze respawned, fully clothed and completely invigorated, and impacted the ground with her fist. An invisible explosion of force sent the villains flying, but they wouldn’t make it far. The ass-kicking martial artist kicked Honey into Sugar, who collided with Caramel, before the three of them were combo’d in the air by a vicious torrent of kicks.

“Fuuuuuuck!” They cried out in unison, bringing Blaze more pleasure than physical stimulation could ever provide. She whipped her body around with intense force and launched the insidious bikers into the bathroom with a kick of cataclysmic strength, causing an explosion of busted pipes and porcelain shrapnel that flew out of the restroom with incredible velocity.

With another fight in the bag, Blaze dusted off her gloves and headed toward the alleyway, but not before spotting the kangaroo bartender behind the counter. She stared stoically with the marsupial, who seemed to pay no mind to his bar outside of the glass he was shining off.

They had met some ten years ago. His name was Victy, and she was glad to see he had found a business for himself. _A little help with the band of thugs wouldn’t have hurt_ , she thought, but maybe it was his confidence in her that refused him the opportunity to assist her.

Either way, he offered her a nod. One which she returned in kind before stepping out into the alleyway.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
  


Jay awoke in complete darkness, to the sound of running water and heavy footsteps coming his way. The fear provided his body enough strength to stagger to his feet and take in his surroundings. Three naked, muscular chicks were lying in a pile on top of Kickin’ Kevin, underneath a faint ray of light that cascaded from the bar proper.

The footsteps stopped and a towering shadow appeared in the luminescent shaft. It was something out of a sick fever dream, but Jay knew the pain he was about to feel would be far too real to be a dream.

Victy stood at the doorway and cracked his knuckles, before stepping into his bar’s restroom. If he was going to clean up the streets of rage, he had to start at home.


End file.
